


Not your Average Love Triangle

by annhamilton



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, High School, M/M, Slow Burn, The girl realize, What about a love triangle, atempted Unresolved Sexual Tension, can you tell, im new, mundane AU, no powers au, only beta gramerly, slight slow burn, their gay for each other, where the twos boys fighting over, writting practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-04 02:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14582757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annhamilton/pseuds/annhamilton
Summary: Simon hates Jace who loves Clary. Clary his best friend who he's in love with.Somehow Jace isn't that bad?Inspired by a love triangle plot.





	1. ‘Oh poor Simon’s gonna lose’

Simon knows two things, one he’s in love with his best friend Clary, two he hates Jace Wayland. Why does he hate Jace? Well, he asked Clary out, he’s the quarterback, and he asked Clary out so Simon (who had a plan but that went out the window) asked Clary out admitting his long-hidden feelings, she had said she needed time and rushed out of school. So ya he hated Jace and guess who he was paired with for a chemistry project, Jace fucking Wayland. Guess who was at his house, Jace Fuking Wayland. FUCK

“So where should we start,” Jace asked sitting down in the armchair and tacking out his books. 

“You know what how about I do half you do half and we put it together at the end” Simon decided he didn't even care if he failed this cause Jace would go all jock and have the nerd do the whole project.

“Really,” Jace ran a hand through his obnoxious bond hair as he spoke. 

“Yes Really” Simon crossed his arms and tried to glare at Jace but the jock just smiled. 

“Ok, What half” Simon processed to explain his plan and rejoiced when Jace left.  
Now Simon faced a different annoyance his family. He currently sat at a family dinner with his sister and mother. The girls were joking about how hot Jace was and Simon was playing with his food annoyed didn’t even begin to cover what he was feeling at the women.  
“Can we please talk about something else anything but that jerk”

“Simon honey what did he do, he seemed nice,” His mother asked putting her glass down and looking at him

“He asked Clary out,” Simon pitifully said, taking an equally pitiful sip of his iced tea.

“And what he’s not good enough for her?” His mother glared into his soul cause it was the 21st century and Clary did not need her nerdy friend's approval.

“No mom” Simon started only to be cut off by his sister.

“He has a crush on Clary,” Rebeca nonchalantly said before picking up her glass saying “But that's none of my business” and taking a dramatic sip.

“I do not”

“Come on Simon it's obvious” She accompanied the last word with an eye roll.

“Okay maybe I do”

“Not maybe you definitely do”

“Whatever, Jace asked her out”

“Yes but you also asked Clary out”

Simons thoughts stopped for a moment How did she know “How did you know that”

“So you did ask her, honestly it was a bit of a shot in the dark although I did see you when rehearsed it in the mirror  
this morning”

“Oh, my” His mother unhelpfully added to the conversation. And his sister slow clapped and smirked at him 

“Looks like Simons in a love triangle, who will Clary pick. The hot star of the football team or the nerd and dorky guy who was her best friend stay tuned folks the answer right after the break on ‘Oh poor Simon’s gonna lose’”

“Rebbeca” His mother warned, but Simon decided he didn’t want to be apart of this and stood up shaking his head and walked upstairs to his room mumbling to himself about how absurd the whole ordeal is. Without thinking he called to Clary to complain about his family. Once it started ringing he realized his mistake “Fuck-” He cursed and hung up faster than the flash could. He needed to talk to someone but Clary was his only friend.

Shit

That was sad. He scrolled mindlessly through his phone and put in his earbuds and blasted The Schuyler Sisters on repeat. 30 minutes passed before he went to the bathroom. An hour after his adventure from his room he put on his pajamas and climbed into bed it was only 9:30 but he could use the extra sleep.

Simon looked at the clock it was 5:30 he felt so good well rested and ready for the day why did he always stay up. Then he remembered his homework, all his homework he didn’t do because of Jace fucking Wayland.

He scrambled to his desk all thoughts of feeling good and ready for the day vanished as he started to do his assignments at the crack of dawn.

“Simon the bus” The bus he didn’t eat breakfast his mother was at work and of course his sister didn’t remind him. He quickly put on his jeans and a shirt. He grabbed the almost done homework and backpack. He ran down the steps and grabbed a granola bar going right out the door to get on the bus. He sat in very back of the bus and oh did Simon know much of a mess he was and the look Jace Fucking Wayland was not helping and Jace Fucking Wayland sat next to him.

Fuck  
“You need to watch you profanity” Jace joked smiling. And Simon realized he said that out loud.

“Fuck” He knowingly said taking out his homework and working on it.

“Wow you didn’t do your homework,” Jace remarked and Simon wanted to throw him through the window.

“Yes,” Simon said though gridded teeth. Annoyed didn’t even cover how he felt, maybe he needed a thesaurus.

“Wo chill” Jace had a fuckboy smile on his face and ran a hand through his hair. Does the style it like that so he can be obnoxious and push it back? 

“Have you heard from Clary she's not answering my texts or calls” Jace asked like Simon actually wanted to talk to him.

“No” Simon took a breath steading himself “Is that all you wanted cause I need to do my homework and I really don’t want company and stop breathing it distracting me”

“Some would say it an honor to sit next to me” Jace cracked his neck and smirked, his cocky attitude showing up.

“Well I don’t” Simon directed his focus on math not paying attention to Jace.

“Huh” Jace clicked his tongue. 

“Can you not make noise for like one second” Jace was silent then the bastard spoke.

“One” OH how Simon wanted to punch him.

“I wasn’t being literal "Simon settled on saying getting out his phone to use the calculator.

“I know” He cracked his knuckles, a smirk forming on the jocks face.

“Wow, a someone self-aware that there a jerk” Simon tried to stay calm and use his words.

“I prefer snarky”

“Really”

Maybe even sarcastic”

“Never would have thought,” Simons words dripped with sarcasm. Jace laughed and the Bus stopped.

“See you around Simon” Jace got off the bus leaving an annoyed and slightly confused Simon behind. This was going to be a long day.


	2. Simon vs Jace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace and Simon go at it and not in the fun way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sucky chapter name but things pick up a little

Simon had never dreaded seeing Clary. But today he knew he couldn’t face his best friend. He sat in the  
school library on the floor in the chemistry section. Book littered around him as he distracted himself with the project.

“Simon,” Clary stood at the front of him, her hair pulled up in a ponytail and wearing jeans and a flowery blouse.

“Clary I um,” he closed his notebook and for the first time in a while didn't know what to say to his best friend so he tried to bring an apology together “Im sorry I mean I shouldn’t have said that it was ”He scratched the back of his neck a nervous tick of sorts.

“Said what” Jace motherfucking lightwood said from behind him.

“None of your business” Simon managed to say.

“So Clary you didn’t answer my text are we still on for coffee” Jace leaned against the book self and Simon saw out of the corner of his eye a smirk form on Jace’s face.

“I'm um not really sure”Clary's eyes snapped on him for a second and Jace picked up on that.

“What your nerd friend has a hold on who your dating” 

“No just he”

“Wow, I guess loverboy finally confessed his feelings” Jace snickered and kicked him lightly on the back.”H'es been making googly eyes at you since freshman year”

“That is none of your business” Clary grabbed a book and shoved it into her backpack anger showing in her every move.

“Well is it really a choice” Jace moved from behind him to stand closer to Clary. 

“Everything's a choice” Clary tucked a loose strand of hair that came out of her ponytail back behind her ear and grabbed another book.  
“Well I didn’t come here for a psychology class,” Jace started tilting books back and shoving them back after looking at the cover.

“I just need some time to figure some things out,” Clary zipped up her backpack and slung it over her shoulder. “Bye.” And just like that, it was him and Jace.

“You really asked her out” Jace turned to face Simon an expectant look on his face and his hands now in his jean pockets.

“Yes,” Simon moved to a kneeling position and started to gather his books. Jace snorted and crossed his arms standing tall.

“Really think you have a chance” Jace clicked his tongue a very annoying thing that he seemed to do a lot Simon duly noted.

“What the hell man, it's not like we're going to compete for her affection whoever she chose who she chooses” Simon stood up a pile of books teetering in he arms as he tried to glare at Jace.

“Would be pretty much one-sided, I mean me vs the King of the friend zone ”Jace said going into full jerk mode with his taunting tone.

“You wish, at least I know her and might actually care instead of looking at her like she's a piece of meat and I’m not gonna use her for quick relationship Mr. Player” Simon shook his head in agitation and went to move around Jace but an arm came out and stopped him leaving knocking his books down and grabbing his arm.

“Hey you don’t get to talk to me like that little nerd” Jace twisted his arm back behind his back and Jace got in his face for his taunts. “This is high school I’m not looking for the love of my life” He releases Simon roughly and oh how pissed he his.

“I’m looking for a relationship, not just a quick fuck” Simon somehow build up to courage to yell and shove Jace back getting in his personal space, “And for the record” his voice went back to a dangerous whisper “I can talk to you, however, I want your, not some high and mighty king” he accentuated every word but no he wasn’t done yet “Little jock” pushed him harder this time knocking him into the bookshelf  
“Enough Mister Wayland, Mister Lewis detention fighting will not be tolerated anywhere on this establishments campus,” Mr. Adlertree said calmly like Dumbledore when he asked Harry if he put his own name in the goblet of fire. Mr. Adlertree had spoken with an underlying threat of being suspended as that’s what he did to Sebastian and Raj last week, and as junior a suspension does not look good on a college application and his mother would kill him. 

“Sir I just” Simon started to say but he was cut off.

“No excuses we have a no tolerance policy for fighting, and the only reason you will only get detention is that you have never been in such a brawl ”Then the bell rang and study period was over. “Ah saved by the two of you will meet me in my class after school no go to class”

“Yes sir,” They both said and all but ran out of the library.

“Good job” Jace sarcastically whispered to him as they made there way out of the library.  
The rest of the school day went by and before Simon knew it he was in Mr. Adlertree’s class and the lovely Jace fucking Wayland was there too.

“You two will reorganize my books I want them alphabetically,” he gestured to a pile of at least two hundred books he was a literature teacher it made sense that he had so many books “Get to work boys.” He then sat at his desk and started to scroll through his phone. He and Jace started to organize the books zombie-like motions as if they had no energy. 

When they had moved to the back of the room Jace started to whisper, "You do know she’s going to pick me right”

“Whatever Jace you don’t even know her, "Simon said putting a book on the self with more force than necessary.

“I don’t need to know her to get her to choose me I mean look at my competition” He chuckles and Simon want to fight him again and this time shoves his cocky ass through the window.

They worked in silence for a few minutes and Simon decided to break the silence “You know nothing about her not what she likes what she does in her free time, nothing so may the best man win”

“Oh you're on nerd”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you want Clary to be a lesbian or an asexual and adopts a cat and a puppy, comment and if you have suggestion for a reference Simon says, things form D&D would be helpful put that in the comments. all grammar and spelling mistakes are mine if you find one point it out I can use all the help I can get With Love, Ann007


	3. Relasations

It had been a week since Simon and Jace had declared war on winning Clary's undying love. Jace had thrown a winning touchdown and looked at Clary after the game. Not that he went but his kind of friend Raphael, who takes pictures for the yearbook is a very reliable source. What had Simon done? Well, he crushed his high score on World of WarCraft and rapped all of Gun and Ships, not that Clary knew any of that but he painted a badass Druid for art class that hung in the room with everyone else but certainly stood out.

“Hey, nerd we’re not on campus,” Jace said as they were both walking home from school why was he walking well was a nice day and Simon needed to think so he didn’t ride the bus and Jace never rides the bus.

“No shit Sherlock” Simon picked up his pace. But soon he and Jace were pushing each other around and Simon ended up pinned to the ground his sense of humor was not gone because he unhelpfully said “Kinky” That got him punched in the face. Simon played enough video games and watched enough movies and T.V shows to know how to hold his own and get to his feet. Simon and Jace stood still. They were facing each other and ready for round 2.Simon threw the first punch and shocking Jace it was a decent blow to his jaw. 

“Stop it,” a distinctly female voice said and there was Lydia, Maia, Aline, and Helen. The girls walked in-between them and started scolding them Simon was only half listening as Lydia made his mother proud of her word choice. Then she grabbed his wrist and her and Aline started escorting Simon down the sidewalk and Aline and Helen seemed to be in charge of Jace.

“You know I can walk home myself,” Simon said when they stopped for traffic to clear before crossing the road.

“I know” Lydia looked both ways was started walking again brushing off Simon request to walk home himself.

“We don’t want you two to fight beside you know I live a few doors down and Lydia lives across the street” Maia supplied pulling her jacket over her shoulders as a cold wind come over them, the chilly November air going right through his coat and Simon found himself copping Maia.

“Well let’s get home it’s starting to get cold,” Lydia pulled out a scarf from her bag and slung it around her neck. 

“It was such a nice day” Maia whined halfheartedly and pulled out a scarf too.

Simon still felt the urge to defend his honor. “You guys do know that Jace is a jerk and ass and he started it you do that right. I don’t a do fights. I mean look at me, do I look like someone who starts fights jocks I am more of video games and anime and even some K-Pop if I’m feeling adventurous. And Jace like he works out and likes it, I mean who does that and all his dumb arm muscles which hurt might I add. I just insane how much effort he puts into football this isn’t the NHL wait, no the NFL” Simon stopped rambling when the girls laughed. “Ha-ha ya I know I ramble it’s not even that funny”

“It’s- it’s not that” Lydia looked over at Maia and they both cracked up again.

“It’s just, you know what you’ll realize soon enough lover boy” was Maia’s cryptic response.

“Wait does everyone know about the whole Clary thing” Simon tried to keep the slight panic out of voice he hates attention at school.

“It’s something else” Lydia paused seemingly for dramatic effect taking a moment to really dive in the point she was trying to make. “Just think Simon, feelings are complex” was the phrase she settled on the confusion settled heavy on Simons mind. Think about what was on the top of his tongue but Lydia then turned and said how she lives here and something about homework to Maia but Simon just kept their conversation as white noise and focused on decoding what they had said what was something else and besides Simon as his aunt had called him fondly when he did something nerdy². What feelings was he supposed to think about?

“Bye Simon see ya” Maia gave a curt nod and waved as she walked to her house leaving Simon confused and alone standing like an idiot in the middle of the sidewalk, pondering one of the strangest conversations he’d had with two girls who had only ever spoken to him once in all of Simon’s seventeen years. 

.

Simon sat at his family dinner his mother insisted on having at least once a week when his mother brought it up. He knew she would find out about his fight from the grapevine namely one of the girls would tell their mom and that mom would tell his mother and there was the reason why he could never sneak around.  
“A fight Simon really” She sounded exhausted not even mad just done with all of Simon antics, as is he was a bad kid even though he only got in trouble one every blue moon. “I don’t know whats going on with you but, I do know that fighting will not be tolerated in this house Simon you hear me.” She paused for confirmation on Simons part but he only nodded. “First detention then a fight on the sidewalk, if this is a pattern you better stop it. I want you to talk to Jace and Clary and you three better sort this out” her tone left no room for argument and all Simon said was yes ma’am and they ate in silence.

“Wow I haven't seen her that mad in a while or you that scared” his sister, Rebeca remarked. Her teasing tone accompanied a smirk on her face reminded Simon of Jace. 

“Wow,” He said sarcastically “Shut. Up” Simon decided to roll his eyes for dramatic effect because that’s the way he likes to live his life. 

“Get your little love triangle together and talk” she put her plate in the sink and patted his arm. She walked away and Simon was not looking forward to getting his little love triangle together. 

“Listen to us Simon” his mother put the tuberwere in the fridge and gave him the all knowing mom look. 

“Whatever” Simon started to wash the dishes busing himself so he didn’t have to talk with his mother. When finished he walked into his room and texted Clary.

[Simon]   
Hey can we talk

[Clary]  
About what your fight

[Simon]  
Everything

[Clary]  
Fine  
[Clary]  
Type 

[Simon]  
Jace started it and he’s a major jerk

[Clary]  
Hes not si 

[Simon]  
oh but he is

[Clary]  
Evidence si and not tht hes a jock or tht he askd me out.

[Simon]  
Hey, were did your punctuation go were doing so well can I think I should call you this is a lond list

[Clary]  
Long* and sure call me.

Simon quickly changed apps and called Clary “I know I know I don’t like to talk on the phone texting my jam but I need to express my disgust for Jace verbally” was the first thing Simon said and Clary chuckled in response.

“Ok Si go head expresses your disgust”

“Well for starters looks at you like you’re a piece of meat, and he half-assed his half of the chem project I have to meet him at the library tomorrow and cram it into one day and, I know I know he looks good but he just think about it Clary you know how I feel about Jace”

“I know Si, I have something to tell you” Clary sounded nervous.

“What” Simon was curious. 

“I’m gay for Isabelle Lightwood and definitely other girls and I asked Izzy out and she said yes and oh my god Simon she is so nice”

“Wow” wow was all he would think. This was a strang ending.

“Oh my god Simon she texted me I got to go”

“Ok”

“Bye”

“Bye, oh and Simon I know you think you're in love with me and maybe you really are but I’ve noticed someone who well I’ll talk to you tomorrow” She hung up and Simon flopped on his bed, who was this person everyone was talking about. He pondered this till he fell asleep.

“Shut up,” Jace said

“Make me” was Simons response.

Then suddenly Jace pinned him to the wall and was kissing him and Jace’s tongue was in his mouth and Simon couldn’t breath when Jace rolled his hips against Simon and both of them moned and Simon loves that sound. Jace starts nipping at his jaw and planting wet kisses on his neck and Simon gripped Jace's jacket to study himself then Jace’s hands are on the back of his thighs lifting Simons legs up and Simon got the hint and wrapped his legs around Jace’s waist-

“BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP”  
Simon slammed his hand down on the alarm clock and realized he likes Jace fucking Wayland. Holy shit he was on the road to fucking Jace Wayland. Oh shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this all mistakes are mine.


	4. Library

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this universe Jace's dad was a cult leader and he was caught and Jace moved in with the lightwoods.

Simon had been having a bad few weeks with the whole Clary thing, and now he liked Jace. Like liked Jace and how did this happen. Well, Simon has a few hypotheses one, maybe he liked someone he could go toe to toe with and the fights were pretty hot now that he thinks about it. Two just Jaces looks, Simon was open to dating anyone pansexual was the word and Jace was hot. Three he must have done something wrong and karmas a bitch. Or the most reasonable option four his sister cursed him. 

“I did my half,” Jace said, they were in the library after a long day a school cramming half chemistry project, that's due tomorrow into one night.

“Not correctly” Simon looked down at the papers Jace was supposed to have done ready to point out what Jace had done.

“Did Clary tell you” Jace looked at him expectantly.

“Yes,” Simon was nearly 100% sure he knew what Jace referring to.

“That’s she dating my kind-of sister” 

“Yes did she tell you” Simon knew Clary probably just fired a quick text.

“No, I walked in on them making out,” Jace clicked his pen and started playing with it. 

“Well, that was straight out of left field” Simon chuckled realizing what he said.

“More like gay out of left field” Jace quipped, and they both laughed.“That doesn't make any sense” Simon was interrupted by the power going out. He looked outside and saw a lot of snow.

“Shit.”

“Watch your profanity” 

“So um I” Simon struggled for words.

“What did I do wrong in the assignment ”Jace took out his phone lighting it up the table.

“I um look here” Simon pointed to a textbook that corrected Jace’s work 

 

“I see, is that it?” Jace quirked an eyebrow. Who can do that?

“I um its right” Simon sorted through papers and reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone but it was dead. Jace chuckled a smile on his lips and Simon realized how close they were, Jace was sitting right next to him and he could kiss him.

“Here” Jace supplied bending over to pick up a fallen piece of paper.

“Thanks” Simon reached out to grab it but Jace pulled it back out of Simons reach.

“Wait for a second, I have a question" Jace brought up his other hand and ran it through his hair.

“What” Simon was getting annoyed with Jace’s antics and then Jace’s phone got a low battery alert and Simon realized besides they were alone. The librarian wasn’t there strange.

“Did you know Clary was gay” Jace reached over and dismissed the low battery notification.

“She said she would be open to dating girls, is that all” Simon crossed his arms trying to glare at Jace.

“No,” Jace said as his phone died and now the room its only lit by the faint light coming through the windows as a snowstorm brewed outside, filling the November sky with dark clouds and large snowflakes pilled on the ground.   
“We are both bad with managing our phone battery” Simon unhelpfully said.

“Where the librarian”

“How would I know” Simon hissed out and Jace smiled and his eyes twinkled in the faint light. Jace smirked and put the paper down only the bring it back out of Simon reach. Simon reached for it but Jace caught his wrists, pulling them down and holding it on the table with one hand. 

“Is this necessary” Simon cracked his ankle a disgusting habit but he wanted a fierce cracking noise and couldn’t move his hands. He saw a flash of uncertainty cross Jace’s face.

“I have another question, Simon” Jace was a little out of breath and Simon wondered if his heart was betting as fast.

“What” Simon swallowed, he had to get control over himself but Jace was right there holding his wrists down and staring at him with an unreadable expression on his face. 

“Simon” The way Jace aid his name made Simon’s pounding heart get faster. “Why did you wait so long to tell her, Clary said when you confessed you said you had waited like four years are you that bad at feelings” Simon broke his hand free and reached for the paper he had almost forgotten about but Jace threw the paper and grabbed wrists again turning in his chair to fully face Simon and pin Simons hands down beside his thighs and now their faces were almost touching but Simon remembered the question.

“I was scared to ruin things,” Simon said cause it had true, now he didn’t think he was in love with Clary there was no electricity when they touched. Her words didn’t have the effect Jace’s words did to him the fire of emotions that burned in Simon mind and tumbled in his stomach. The was his skin tingled when he feels Jace’s breath on his skin. The way his heart is pounding in his chest and how his breath is caught in his throat.

“Hm,” Jace relisted Simons' wrists and Simon jerked away the moment burned into his mind and feeling of Jace holding his wrists saved in his nerves and cells. The feel of Jaces thighs etched into his fingertips the strong muscle he felt through the denim.

“Boys lets go the snows picking up and we don’t want to be stuck in here” Miss. Gray, the librarian announced walking into the room. “Let's go pack up your stuff” Simon and Jace picked up there stuff and Simon handed Jace the fallen piece of paper on what he did wrong. 

“Um, my phones dead I can’t call my mom,” Simon said while they were walking down the hallway.

“Miss Lewis has been altered, and Jace you do have your car right” Miss. Gray opened the door “Be careful” She smiled and waved and made her way too what Simon presumed was her car.

.

“I don’t know Clary,” He said on his phone, of course, he called Clary and told her everything and technically Isabelle since Clary put him on speaker (Isabelle promised not to tell) “I just don’t know how this happened I mean Jace Is a major jackass”

“He’s nice Simon, to people he likes,” Isabelle said.

“What do I do” Simon wined, spinning around in his chair.

“Well, you have two options hang out with him or avoid him your pick was got to go movies starting,” Clary said then hung up and Simon couldn’t even ask what movie.

Avoid seemed like a good option Simon pondered and aimlessly scrolled through Tumblr and played to Panic! at the Disco’s ‘I Write Sins Not Tragedies’ and shut his closet cause his mother put some clothes away and apparently never heard of closing a goddamn door. He plugged in his phone and fired a quick text to Clary 

[Simon]  
Done with your date?

[Clary]  
Yes, it was showing of room Izzy’s never seen it.  
[Simon]  
Good now shes cultered on the terible mvie

[Clary]  
What happened to Clary lets use perfect spelling and punctuation to stick it to the adults and cause it looks so nice. *Laugh-Out-Loud*

[Simon]  
Ok, so here me out I change my name and move the Philly and start my life as a musician.  
[Clary]  
What happened Simon?  
[Simon]  
The whole Jace thing a the library and me sitting in my room alone scrolling through Tumblr for three hours. I thought about every time I’ve embarrassed myself in front of Jace and how much we fought even before the whole love triangle thing. I know its also ridiculous but I think someone cursed me.

[Clary]  
Wow, Simon, you’ve got it bad and like the whole school knows it, by the way, you two have bickered and snarked at each other the last two years.

[Simon]  
The whole school Fray, are you sure.

[Clary]  
Positive as a proton

[Clary]  
That was bad

[Simon]  
Great pun Fray but I’m dealing with a crisis

[Clary]  
You like Jace that’s not a crisis

[Simon]  
Oh and by the way compared to this I was so not in love with you

[Clary]  
Oh ya I figured you are just bad with feelings

[Simon]  
Like really bad, Clary please help me.

[Clary]  
I’ll talk to you in person tomorrow got to go my mom needs me, bye

[Simon]  
Bye!

Simon started at the clock it was a little past nine and he decided to watch a few episodes This is Us to go threw that emotional pain to distract him from his own before watching Lord Of The Rings and falling asleep during that.


	5. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by something that happened at my school warring homophoc comments

Simon had successfully avoided Jace for a day and a half, well talking to him not seeing him because they had three classes together.

“Did you see our grade?” Jace said from behind him in the crowded hall, pleased with himself.

“Yes, I did” Simon started walking, but Jace followed him.

“Hundred percent, see I know what I’m doing.” Jace smiled and pointed to his phone with the school website on it.

“I saw” Simon knew he said it too harshly the moment it left his mouth, opened his locker and hopped Jace wouldn’t punch him.

“Wow,” Jace shook his head in disbelief and let out a humorless chuckle. “I can’t believe you what are you see angry at” Jace demanded his voice harsh as well.

“I not angry” Simon hissed voice barely above a whisper. It was the end of the day he just wanted to go home.

“You sound angry nerd” All this whispering had meant the two boys were standing close, close enough that Simon could fell Jaces breaths hot on his skin, see the look in his eyes it like a cat, a predator starting down prey.

“Leave me alone Jace.” Simon went to move past Jace, who had cornered Simon at his locker. Jace blocked him and grabbed Simons collar and pulled him close their faces inches apart Simon knew a threat was coming and savored the flash of hesitation that crossed Jaces face even though he had grabbed Simon he looked surprised at the proximity.

“Don’t talk to me like that”Jace made his silent or else clear but didn’t let Simon go instead slammed him into the lockers before he could make his next taunt clear Simon spoke.

“I can talk to you however I want, you're not some god amongst us” Simon moved to get away but Jace grabbed his wrists pinned them beside Simons sides.

“Show some respect nerd,” Said Raj coming to back Jace up. It was painful how close him and Jace were, how to locker dug into his back, how Jace looked at him fire in his eyes that almost made Simon shiver.

“Shut up, Raj” Simon tried to move away but Raj punched him in the side.

“His little friend got Isabelle, now the sluts into girls” He spat and shoved Jace aside and brought Simon forward just to slam him back into the lockers. That when Simon realized how gentle Jace was compared to Raj. How it felt to really be slammed into the lockers.”The Fags almost crying,” Raj spit the saliva landing on Simons face and his words burning. He had dated a few girls and boys nothing serious. The slur he used for Isabelle was making him angry. And the one he used for Simon was terrible and the hits that followed almost made him cry.

Jace then took on Raj slamming him on the floor and punching him in to face. “You’re the slut” Simon remember a few months ago when Isabelle said that he hit her and abused her (there wasn’t enough evidence for any reprimands to happen) Jace spits on him and a small girl who Simon doesn’t even know her name kicks the top of his head with her heeled boots and Simon decides to do the same.. Alec Lightwood comes over to break the fight up but when Jace says something in his ear he punches Raj in the face. The blow so hard that Raj cries out.

“He deserved it,” The girl who kicked Raj in the head said to the teacher demanding to know what happened. The girl filled the teacher in and Raj was sent to the principal's office and the conversation faded to white noise.  
He felt a hand on his shoulder and one on his neck and the concerned face of Jace looking at him “We were given a warning but let off the hook,” Simon felt a finger brush through the short hairs on his neck “You ok.” Jace took a step closer the proximity made Simons' heart beat faster.

“Yes, I think” Simon was sore from the punchs and Jace knew it.

“Really” The disbelief in Jaces tone was accompanied by an eyebrow raise.“’Cause you took quite the beating”

“You should see the other guy” Simon quipped. Jace chuckled. Simon remembered the years they have known each other the weird relationship of sarcastic comments and bickering and fighting over a girl.

“Well, Alec broke his nose” Jace smiled and closed his eyes. “I left a few back n’ blue marks”

“They really just let you guys off with a warning?” Simon asked.

“Yes, as much as fighting will not be tolerated they decided that what he said deserved it, even though I know Maryse and Robert will have a talk with us” Jace started drawing little circles on Simons' neck and humming a tune Simon didn’t recognize. “Want to get out of here,” Jace said into his ear and Simons skin tingled as his hot breath fell on Simons' neck.

“Ya,” Simon didn’t move, to content. Jace’s hand moved from Simons' shoulder down his back stopping at his waist and Jace’s thumbs on his front and the others still rested on his back. “We should,” Simon paused. What was he going to say? “Um, you know we should-”

“Get out of here” Jace supplied. They were standing in the hall alone, Jace holding Simon and Simons arms that didn’t know what to do just hung there but Simon didn’t care (neither did Jace)

“Mmm Hmm” was all Simon said suddenly feeling nervous. “I um we this I um we this, I do n’t, um, we-” Simon helplessly stuttered all cool lost as Jace gently pulls him closer they were chest and Simon in the heat of the moment put his hands on Jaces hips he immediately dropped them one he realize what he’s done ”I um we this social cues I don’t this I we um” Jace only laughed at Simon attempt to form a sentence.

“Why, are you so nervous Simon?” Jaces hand on his neck moved to Simons' hair tucking a small piece sticking out behind Simons' ear. “I having fun” He then held Simons' face and moved so that he could feel Jaces breath on his face. Jace then moved his hand from Simons' waist and took Simons' hands and guided them to his hips instead of returning to Simons' waist Jace's hand migrated the collar of Simons hoodie. “Have some fun, relax Simon.” Jace had moved so he was talking in Simons' ear.

“I-“ Simon cut himself self off he didn’t want to stutter again. Jace then moved his hand down a little from his jaw to Simons pulse in his neck and Simon knew it was betting fast.

“You ok, your hearts beating really fast, Simon” Jace was taking his time if he wanted to kiss Simon and Jace isn’t patient so he must not want to kiss him right? “Simon” The way he said his name the gravelly voice he seemed to use everytime made Simon want to slap himself for listening to his voice.

“I’m fine” Simon managed to say. Simon took a deep breath and tried to calm his heart rate. “I don’t know we um this I um we,” Would you belive Simon was good at grammar. Jace smilled and cupped Simons' face there lips were millimeters apart.

BANG

Simon jumped back as Maryse Lightwood and his mother walked in the door shutting with a thud.

“Simon!”

“Jace!”

Both women called simultaneously. Both boys looked very sheepish and not for the reason the Mothers may think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fight happened like this at my school. Not the one where people fought back the calling someone names.


	6. Chapter 6

Simon sat in his room alone and replaying yesterday events in his head. He knew he should be getting ready for school and look over schoolwork but can’t bring himself to do anything but spin in his desk chair for a solid ten minutes. He let out a dramatic groan and stopped spinning and decided to go down for breakfast and avoid Jace at school today. Good plan, he gives himself a curt nod in the mirror as he is dressed in his usual. Blue jeans and a t-shirt with a faded blue hoodie.

Breakfast was uneventful and Simon also decided that if he did run into Jace he would pretend it never happened. So avoid, ignore, and act cool. Not so hard right? Probably wrong his plan sucked and his acting cool skills were even worse. Thats a great pep talk, he thought sarcastically to himself. He sighed and covered his eyes with his hand. This was going to be a long day for sure.

He got on the bus and for some reason, Jace was there. Jace fucking Wayland who had a car was riding the bus. So Simon did what his half baked plan called for and sat as far away from Jace as humanly possible. Two minutes in and Simon was doing a terrific job (sarcasm) as the bus came to a stop his book spilled out all his books. He scrambled to pick up all his books and pens but Jace decided to be a good samaritan and help him.

Shit

“You know you’re supposed to zip you backpack up right?” Jace smiled as he helped Simon pick up his papers and books. “Ya know you’re very clumsy” Jace continued and looked over to where he was sitting only to see that his seat had been taken the new occupant laughing. “Well, I guess I need a new seat thanks” He then sat down in the window seat and Simon sat a far away as possible on the seat. “I don’t bite” Jace joked his voice light hearted and a smile still on his lips.

“Can we just ride in silence,” Simon said harshly, pulling out his phone and earbuds and avoided eye contact. He hated the look on Jace's face as the smile faded and stoic expression with no emotion replaced the joyful one.

“What’s your problem?” Jace turned to look at Simon and shook his head. “Did I do something?” He ran a hand through his hair and tilted his head. “You’re usually just not as snappy as you have been recently” He chuckled “I mean you go from stuttering to being all snappy, man I hate that word. He was silent for a moment “Snappy I hate the word snappy” He clarified and continued to stare at Simon.

“What do you want, with me Jace?” Simon put down his phone and glared not at Jace just the seat in front of him, refusing to look him. “First” he tried to calm himself with a deep breath. “First we fight over Clary for like ten minutes and I realize I’m not really in love with her” Simon bit his lip. “Second you go on like we're friends after you beat me up slam me into lockers and then you beat up Raj and” Simon shook his head in agitation his hand curling in to fists “And third whatever happened yesterday acting like, acting like-“Simon cut himself off and just sat in silence for a few moments as the familiar school front was in their line of sight.

“Wait up Simon” Jace started but Simon had already gone off the bus and speed walked in the building. Jace followed and Simon stopped at his locker and Jace caught up. “What do you mean, what was I acting like?” He ran a hand through his messed up blond hair “Simon” He said his name like it was a question. Simon went to move past him but Jace grabbed his arm and Simon grabbed Jace's coat staring him down.

“Stop touching me” Simon was in Jace’s face and quickly let go not wanting to make a scene but Jace had other ideas following him.

“Why are you so” Jace gestured vaguely. “Testy, rude, the list goes on” Jace quickened his pace to be shoulder to shoulder with Simon.

“Just leave me alone,” Simon said tone testy rude and the list goes on.

“Okay,” Jace said backing of letting Simon walk a good distance in front of him. Simon glanced back and saw him looking very sheepish.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The final bell rang and Simon was ready to leave and an escape his Jace sized problems was a few miles away and Simon has never wanted to go lock himself in his room more then right now. The bus ride was silent and when Simon got out Jace followed Simon was about to tell him off.

“Please Simon we need to talk” Jace swallowed and looked like a mess, his hair a mess pupils were blown, his entire expression screaming of desperation. Simon heard the bus leave, they had no audience. “Simon,” Jace reached out but stopped himself before his finger made contact with Simons' arm. “Simon, can we talk?”

“No” Simon turned to face so him. “I don’t know what you want to talk about, movies, music, whatever it is I just don’t feel like talking” Simon reached into his pocket and got out his house key.

“You know what I want to talk about” Jace’s tone almost sounded pleading.

“No, I don’t,” Simon said just to be defiant stopping at his door turning to address Jace. “I also don’t care what you have to say Jace” Simon looked down and rubbed the back of his neck. “Just Jace um see ya I um-“

“Did what I did, made you upset because” Jace had his nail in in his teeth and ripped the edge off. “Because if so I’m sorry I just I-“ Jace took a deep breath looking annoyed with himself. Probably not used to stuttering.

Simon decided to put him out of his misery. “I just why do you have to just play with my emotions like that” Simon went to unlock the door and Jace grabbed his wrist Simon let him.

“I know you said not touch you but I just, fuck don’t go inside just yet” He sounded so desperate and was holding on to Simon like he was a lifeline. The were close again like in the library and the hall.

“Jace” Simon said voice barely above a whisper, Simon looked down. “If your going to do it just, damnit be your confident cocky self and just” Simon trailed off losing his nerve

“Simon” on of Jace’s hand moved to his shoulder . Simons' hand went to Jaces hips. Simon half expected Jace to start laughing and making fun of him. Jace's hand went to cup his face gently and they Jaces lips were on his and Simon savored the taste it was a soft gentle kiss Simon didn’t expect.

When the parted for air. “Simon” was all Jace said before Simon felt his back hit the wall of his house. Jace's hands held his hips to the wall and wow this was an intense first kiss apparently Jace must have thought that to. “I this too fast I-”

“Shut up” Simon interjected and put his arms around Jace's neck and pulled him in. The metaphorical fire in him roared and man did the kiss do good things for him.

“Simon” Oh shit that was his mother voice. They jumped apart and Simon wished for the ground to open and suck him in. “Jace Wayland” his mother eyes scanned both of them and even Jace seemed a little sheepish. “Making out with my son” she continued to walk forward. “On my wall beside my front door”, she put a hand on her hip the other holding her bag from work. “Come on boys lets go inside”

“Miss. Lewis that not necessary” Jace began to walk forward giving Simon a glance. “Call me.”

“Jace it will be necessary” his mother looked at him then back at Jace. Him and Jace exchanged a silent conversation of Simon's' eyes telling him to just do it and Jace saying no.

“OK,” Jace eventually said and his mother opened the house door and Jace and Simon went in. Jace and Simon sat on the couch and his mother sat in the arm chair.

“So how long has this been going on?” His mother drummed her fingers on the arm of the chair.

Simon knew if he said less than five minutes his mother would kill him, so then he lied. “Like two weeks” Simon looked down at his feet glancing at Jace silently willing him to understand what he was doing. Damnit when did lying become a second nature?

“What about the whole Clary thing?” his mother got up walking into the kitchen she asked “Want anything”

“No,” both of them replied and Jace leaned into whisper “Why lie?”

“Because of she finds out that that was our first kiss she’ll think we’ll be having sex by a week in” Simon whispered back. Jace nodded and leened back crossing his arms.

“So the Clary thing” his mother walked back in with a cup of coffee and sat back down. “Simon” she warned. He better answer the question.

“That fizzled out quickly when she started dating my sister,” Jace said. His mother just hummed in response a go on implied. “There was really never anything there anyway” Jace looked over at him and Simon realizes the words were also for him.

“And, Simon you didn’t tell me because?” His mother took a sip and reached over and got out a coaster putting it down on the end table and her cup on it. Her eyes expectant and Simon knew he better have an answer.

“I wasn’t sure if it was going to go anywhere” Simon scratched the back of his neck and looked at Jace.

“I see” His mother tucked her hair behind her ear. “And when did you plan on telling me?” His mother crossed her legs and leaned forward resting her elbow on her knee.

“See if it lasted a month” Simon cleared his throat. “I have homework to do” he stood up and went to the steps to realize he left his backpack outside Simon silently went to get it and his mother looked very amused. “I will be upstair if you need me” Simon then turned and walked up to his room.

“Dinner Sunday, six” He overheard his mother say.

“Of course,” Jace said.

Shit.


	7. Chapter 7

“Jace Wayland” Rebeca said and Simon had hated these family dinners since they started, but his distaste had reached an all-time high. It had been an excellent Friday with a first kiss from Jace and then it went downhill with a dinner invitation to his boyfriend. Boyfriend were they there? “Wow Simon he is so far out of your league it’s insane.” She wiped her mouth with a napkin. “I just don’t understand how you can go from fighting over Clary to making out against the house,” She turned to their mother. “How long?”

“About a month” Simon answered taking a forkful of food. “And I don’t know, it just sort of happened”

“Sort of happened,” the disbelief clear in her tone and a eyebrow raised .

“Yes,” Simon said through his gritted teeth and he kind of wanted to scream, not sure if he wanted to yell insults at his sister and mother, or just shriek and not even say anythng.

“We’ll get an explanation at dinner” his mother fiddled with her clipped up hair. “Well I’m sure it will be a fun dinner, because Aunt Beth, Uncle Joe, Aunt Michelle, Aunt Kim, and Uncle Pete and your grandmother will be there.”

“What!” Simon yelled his whole family would be coming they usually had big family dinners around every month but of course it had to be this week. “That’s no just I’m, no were not I’m not this it’s not happening.” His sister laughed at his attempt to form a sentence.

“Honey-”

“I’ll be in my room pretending I don’t exist” Simon stormed off and got out his cell phone texting Clary.  
[Simon]  
Ask Is to give you Jaces number and give it to me this is urgent Fray

[Clary]  
515-808-2362, have fun sexting your boyfriend.

[Simon]  
Clary!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

[Clary]  
N.E

[Simon]  
N.E?

[Clary]  
Like lol but N.E

[Clary  
Nose exhale, because it was funny

Simon quickly texted Jace

[Simon]  
This is Simon, got your number from Clary who got it form Izzy.

Then Simon called him. “Jace”

“Hey Simon”

“I um I got some um news”

“What”

“Well my aunts and uncles are coming to the dinner and my grandma, I mean we do the little family gathering with food like every month and I um if I mean we haven’t even gone on a date yet. So ya if you could just like call my mom and cancel of course I mean if you want to, to ya know not cancel and come that would be fine I just I mean you should know what you’re walking into, my family they tease and are loud and talk over each other” Jace laughed and Simon stopped talking Why the hell was he laughing was Simons stuttering so funny.

“Simon, it's fine chill” Jace said, and Simon didn’t have any chill.

“Chill, I don’t have chill, Jace not with my family meeting someone who hasn’t even taken me out on a date because we're both stubborn idiots as Clary says” Simon took a breath. “It’s just my family will probably scare you of their very well” Simon gestured with his hands even though he is on the phone.

“I’ll be there, Simon” Jace said as if it was no big deal. “And besides at least your mom didn’t kill you” he was right it just earned him another quick sex talk but no he was still breathing. “It will be fine what the worst thing that can happen?”

“Do you want the list organized alphabetically or likelihood?” Jace just laughed in response. “You don’t understand the severity of the situation.”

“I do understand Simon, but I’m not going to make a bad impression on your family,” Jace of course was being the reasonable perspective.

“That’s a good point just, I don’t know how to not worry, God I think I have anxiety” Simon ran a hand over his face.

“Simon, it’s your family you know what they like to talk about”

“So-“

“So just lead the conversation or tell me how to”

“Well if they talk about someone just ask where they live or were they lived and if their married and if they have kids and where the kids live and where do the kds work and who their married t to or just talk about cars, they crash alot of them well you don’t have to ask all the last ones the conversation usally just uilds of itself and the topic changed a million times -“ 

“See it’ll be fine”

“Ya but they don’t know I’m pan and-“

“Simon, chill I’ll beat them up if their homophobic assholes” it was Simon's turn to laugh.

“Okay bye” Simon said “Before you hear me freak out again.”

“Bye, oh and Simon, i’ll take you on a date on monday.”

 

Then Simon hung up in a little bit of panic. A date like an actul date would it be for cofee or ice cream of- his thougts were intupted with a buzz from his phone alerting him he had a text form Jace.

 

[Jace]  
If your up for it on monday then a date at taki’s dinner.

[Jace]  
About 5

[Simon]  
Taki’s dinner?

[Jace]  
Acroos the street of the ice crean stand youngs

[Jace]  
Heard of it

[Simon]  
Ya i love ice cream my sister and i go their all the time, and i’m down for monday

[Simon]  
Damn ive never even notived it

[Jace]  
Its small

[Jace]  
See you sunday 

[Simon]  
Wouldn’t blame you if you chickened out 

[Jace]  
See you sunday 

[Simon]  
See you sunday

Simon threw his phone on his bed and it bonced off and hit the wall. He picked it up and it was cracked, this has been a terible yet great day he wasn’t sure whether to complain or to be thankful. He sighed and took out his homework that the devils reancarnated had given him for the weekend. He had been getting homework over the weekend for years but he was still bitter about it. But hey at least it gave him something to do, and it was great distraction from the upcoming dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double updates yaaay, my internet was down so i finished the last one and added on this little thing. Sorry for the weird updating schedule . I have set a goal for 1,000 words per day and that overlaps, and school is a terrible thing for motivation and sucks up a lot of my time. Also the description of Simon’s family is based off of my own. As usual all spelling and grammar mistakes are my own and please point them out. Thanks for the kudos and the few lovely comments. This high school fluff story is really good practice and i could use suggestions , so those are alway welcome and appreciated . Love, Ann007


	8. Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A day late for a Memorial Day tanks but thank you everyone who died for serving my country and those of you who had loved ones die in service, all your sacrifices mean the world. Now for the Fluff

Simon looked at himself in the mirror the guests should be arriving any minute now. His aunts, uncles, and Jace (note the oxford comma). Then he heads a knock on the door. He went to answer it but by the time he got downstairs his sister, Rebecca had already answered it.

“Hi” of course Jace showed up five minutes early and was dressed in a black button down shirt and nice dark jeans. “You must be Simon’s sister.” Rebecca nodded and moved to the side to let Jace in. Jace and he locked eyes and both of them smiled Jace’s confident and Simon looking down blushing. “Hi, Simon,”

“Hi yourself” Simon looked back up and smirked a little trying to muster some fake confidence. “Come on I’ll show you my room”

“Door open” His mother yelled from the kitchen. He also heard a loud bang of pots.

“Yes, ma’am,” Jace said and followed Simon up stairs to his room. Once they entered Simon plopped down on the bed and Jace sat on the bed. “So I take it your still nervous about the dinner” Jace’s eyes raked him up and down. “You look good for whatever that’s worth, a little strange seeing you out of blue jeans, graphic tee, and a hoodie.”

“It means nothing these people probably changed my dippers and still see me as a kid.” Simon sat up looking at Jace in the eyes. “They still see me as the kid who had a huge Pikachu that was bigger than him” Simon closed his eyes he was going to stay calm, cool, and collected. “I just” he sighed. Then Jace’s lips were on his and he wrapped his hand around Jace’s neck and Jace’s hands were on his back.

When they stopped Simon knew his face was red and he was out of breath. “Ya know you’re a really good kisser” Simon ran a hand through his hair and Jace smiled at the comment, “Wow you really are smiling a lot, shit I said that out loud” Simon looked down at the bed.

“Can I kiss you again?” Jace asked. Simon nodded and Jace kissed him hardly a second later. Jace’s hands came to his waist and Simon moved to lean on the head board.

“Oh my lord” he looked to see his aunts uncles and grandma standing in his doorway.

“Make noise” Simon yelled exasperated, embarrassed, and blushing. “Just um I um hi” His aunt Michelle broke out laughing. Jace seemed frozen over him and Simon shoved him of. “I, we had I it just we it I am I just this it all too um I don’t, god this is embarrassing” Simon stood up and looked at Jace who seemed a little embarrassed too.

 “You must be Simons date,” Aunt Beth said.

“Or we have some drama,” His grandma said and Simon wanted to curl up in a ball and die. The adults laugh and Jace and Simon share a look of were not kissing in, around, or near your house anymore.

“Well he’s certainly handsome,” Aunt Michelle said.

 “Dinner” his mother yelled. They all walked down stairs Simon leading the pack and Jace right beside him. Everyone sits down around the dining room table. His mom at the head and the couples sitting together (Aunt Michelle alone) and his sister at the other head.

“So Elaine we caught these two kissing on the bed” His grandma takes a sip from her glass and raises an eyebrow. “Petie, Beth, you owe me and Michelle fifty bucks” She raises her fork to point at her son. “Don’t think I forgot.”

Simon confused asked, “Forgot what.”

Aunt Michelle smirked and turned to Uncle Pete. “Pay mom and me,” she examined her manicured nails. “Well Simon we placed bets who’s gay in the family”

“What!” Simon yelled. “That’s ridiculous, I mean who does that?” Simon was shooketh.

“We do darling,” his grandma said unhelpfully, “But I win fifty so-“

“Do I get anything?” Simon sarcastically asked crossing his arms. He looked over at Jace and he looked like he was holding back laughter.

“Of course not dear” his grandma continued to eat as Aunt Beth and Uncle Pete got out their wallets. “Thank you, Thank you,” she said as her children paid her. “Oh and blondie, what’s your name”

“Jace Wayland”

“Jace what kind of name is that,” Uncle Joe said grabbing a bread roll.

“It’s a nickname”

“For?” Aunt Beth asked.

“Jonathan Christopher,” Jace said.

“How the hell do you get Jace from Jonathan Christopher?” His grandma stared at Jace.

“Jonathan Christopher, J.C., Jace”

“How old are ya” Uncle Pete asked.

“Seventeen” Jace took a forkful and ate it. Uncle Pete just nodded.

“Same grade as Simon?” Aunt Michelle takes off her light jacket.

“Yes,” Jace says.

“Do you have a job?” His grandma asks.

“No.” Jace takes another bit of food and Simon realizes he has yet to eat a thing.

“This generation, I had a job when I was fifteen,” Uncle Joe shook his head. “It teaches responsibility, gets ya money, and will get ya off your phone.”

“I volunteer sometimes, and I don’t need the money like some kid and adults.” Jace looked at Uncle Joe. “And besides I have schoolwork and football” He took a sip from his glass.

“Football what position do you play?” Uncle Pete took a bite of food.

“Quarterback” Jace answered. Uncle Pete just nodded.

Simon wanted to change the topic away from his family’s questions “Rebecca where’s your boyfriend?”

“We broke up” Rebecca played with her food. “So Jace” she dragged out the so, oh no she knew what she was doing. “How exactly did you and Simon get together?” She had a smirk on her face and Simon looked down at his plate.

“Well we kind of hung out and realized there was something else there” Jace answered for Simon not for the first time today wished the ground would open up and swallow him.

“Where did you do on your first date?” His mother finally joined the conversation.

“Taki’s diner” Simon looked up and meet his mother eyes.

“Never heard of it.”

“It’s right across from Young’s,” Simon started to absently pick away at his napkin shredding it into tiny pieces. “Small, but nice” Simon realized he was doing and stared to eat his food the table was silent for a minute everyone enjoying the meal.

“So were not going to interrogate him?” His grandma shook her head and took a forkful. “I thought that was the whole point of the dinner”

“Mom” His mother threatened. “We do this every month”

“I know that, but come on this is the first time someone brought a date home in a while-”

“Mom” his mother repeated. “Can we just-“

“Oh hush its fun to tease and to ask questions and get the boy all flustered” his grandma looks right at Simon. “You should’ve have seen how they were where when we caught them kissing on his bed”

“Oh, she saw” Rebecca smirked. “That’s how she found out they were dating she caught them making out against the house.” Some laughter and a few looks came after her statement. “Looks like a pattern”

“HAHAHA” Simon laughed sarcastically. “So funny, let’s not forget I caught you-“

“Simon” Rebecca’s tone reminded him of his mothers. “You were doing the same thing.”

“Yes, but you both were shirtless,” Simon smirked and savored the look on Rebecca’s face. “What it’s not like-“

“Simon, Rebecca, stop” Mom was giving them the look that meant I kill you later because we have company right now so you better stop. It was followed by silence, and Simon wants to crawl out of skin from the looks he gets every time he looks up from his plate.

“Well this has been great” Simon muttered under his breath to Jace sarcasm clear is his tone and Jace snorted and chuckled.

“What’s so funny. What did you say?” Michelle asked and now Simon was laughing a little at the look on her face.

“Look at her face,” Jace whispered and the whole table was looking at them wondering what they were saying.

“Care to share with the class” Uncle Joe asked.

“No” Simon sassed and took a sip from his glass. He saw Rebeca roll her eyes and Mother shake her head.

“Smart ass” Aunt Michelle said.

“I learned from the best” Simon smiled.

“Thanks.”

“Not you.” The look Aunt Michelle gave him made him smile more, he was enjoying this.

“Oh please, I could make you cry in a minute.”

“I was like five and you were just mean not clever” Simon wiped his mouth with a napkin. Good job, control the conversation he thought to himself.

“You were sensitive-”

“I had feelings, how dare I have normal emotions unlike you-“

“Hey I’ll let you know-“

“That you hate every social event and complain as I’m stuck at a table with you-“

“Simon” his mother warned and gave him the look again and Simon sunk into his chair all the confidence and bravado faded.

“Sorry I’m just I um it just um escalated” Simon finished his plate and took a sip of his drink.

“It's fine we’re family there’s no real malice.” Aunt Michelle took a bite of a dinner rolls and made Simon realize he wanted one.  He got his roll and saw Jace’s face he didn’t pay attention to the color that’s not something you can control, but he saw the way Jace was looking at him and how content and amused he looked. Not scared off by Simon’s family. Jace held his gaze for a second before they both looked back at the rest of the family joining the conversations

 

Time Skip- Line Break  Time Skip- Line Break Time Skip- Line Break Time Skip- Line Break  

“See that wasn’t so bad” Jace said as Simon opened his house door and they were finally alone.

“Ya I guess” Simon offered his arm and Jace took it as they walked to Jace’s car. “I um we it my um family there were very it’s just I um, we, I, they” Simon cut himself of and they had reached Jace’s car but he didn’t make a move to get in it.

“It was nice” Jace took Simon’s hand. “Can I kiss you?”

Simon was shocked he was asking was silent. “I, um, I’m sorry I just, yes” Simon said his words running together. Jace then kissed him gently.

“Bye Simon” Jace got into his car but Simon still had one question.

“Wait” Simon grabbed Jace’s arm. “You’re always so confident and why didn’t you just tell me?”

“I tried to in a way I was nervous and I realized what I was doing for Clary was really to impress you I got scared of rejection”

“You were trying to impress me”

“And give you some hints”

Simon pulled Jace in for another kiss, Jace's hands moved to hold his waist and Simons were on Jace’s shoulders. When they broke apart Simons heart was racing and he was out of breath. He knew his face was flushed, and shockingly Jace looks like the same mess. 

 

Good to know Jace could get flustered. “Simon, I really should be going”

 

“I know, bye” 

 

“Bye”

  
  


The end 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’ve reached the end thank you all so much reading this. BTW I made Simon’s family based on my own and sorry this is late I had a wedding to attend and MDW and all that. And for the dinner scene I really tried to get the feel of people talking over each other so sorry if it’s bad. Once again thank you all for the comments and kudos and I will be another writing another Jimon story it’s a 5+1 idea stolen from another work “5 Times Simon pretended to be asleep plus the one time he didn’t”

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued  
> This is my first fic constructive criticism is appreciated


End file.
